Layer Cake
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Sam's ignoring Addison and everyone can see it, Addison accidently spills all to Naomi over a huge slice of cake. Will it ever be the same again? Really bad summary alert! Addisam :D


**A/N: See, I went off writing Addisam for some reason, I think maybe it's because I'm having Private Practice withdrawals and I'm really scared that they're not going to give them the relationship they deserve! But anyway, this kind of came from nowhere, so this is set before Naomi knows about Addison and Sam, before Addison tells Pete she wants to try and while Sam is dating Vanessa. I think that's everything. Review please =)**

**(Oh and I'm aware of how ridiculous the title is)**

* * *

"Do you have any cake?" Naomi asked popping her head into the break room of Oceanside Wellness.

"Always" Addison laughed standing up and walking over to the refrigerator, pulling a large slice of chocolate cake from the fridge, she pulled out two forks and sat back down, Naomi sitting next to her.

"Spill it" Addison said simply.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong, I just really wanted cake and we don't have any downstairs"

"Right" Addison laughed, she looked up when Sam walked into the kitchen, he walked straight past them and over to the refrigerator taking out a bottle of water, he flashed Addison a dejected look and walked back out, Addison violently stabbed at the cake and shoveled some into her mouth.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Naomi exclaimed.

"What was what?" Addison mumbled.

"Sam"

"What about him?"

"He looked like he wanted to throw his bottle of water at you"

"It's nothing" Addison said taking another angry bite of cake.

"Addison" Naomi said firmly.

"He has a problem with me and Pete" Addison said stabbing at the cake again "Which is ridiculous, if I want to sleep with Pete I'll sleep with Pete, I want sex, Pete wants sex, so we have sex, it's not like we're dating, Sam's dating, Sam's dating Vanessa who is basically the cheap version of me! So I'm having sex with Pete and he's dating Vanessa and everyone is supposed to be fucking happy but no, _Sam_ still has his head up his own ass, _Sam_ thinks he's the king of the fucking universe" Addison said slamming her fork down.

She stood up and angrily picked up a glass from the counter and took her green juice from the refrigerator and started to pour "And now he looks at me like I'm hell on earth when he is the one person who I thought understood me, he's the person who got me through my crazy parents and I've been there for him through this whole thing with Maya, the baby and the wedding and everything and just because I tell him we can't be together he decides to forget the fact that we're friends? What the hell is that? He knows why I said no to him, he knows how much it hurt me to say it, he knows all of this yet he treats me like a piece of freaking crap"

By now Addison was pacing the room frantically, not even looking over at Naomi who's face had completely dropped in shock at the words that came from Addison's mouth "If he doesn't want to be my friend, fine, screw him, it's his loss, he can go and be super friends with his super new just like me girlfriend and they can grow old and have super babies together because she's probably super fertile while I just carry on buying cats and knitting shitty sweaters for friends with benefits Pete, stupid moron, I hate him, I hate that stupid stupid man, stupid man, I hate him" Addison said slamming her glass down.

"You finished?" Naomi asked quietly.

"Yes" Addison breathed not looking up at her.

"Now are you going to explain _why_ Sam asked you to be with him?" Naomi asked through gritted teeth.

"I hate my life" Addison shouted as she stomped off to her office, slamming the door hard behind her, Naomi quickly followed after her.

"Addison, I want an explanation" she said with her arms folded across her chest.

"I have feelings for Sam" Addison said simply "Feelings which I am _choosing_ to forget because I don't want to hurt you, and I hate that you just found out like that and I'm sorry but he is _really_ pissing me off and I needed to do some shouting, which I can tell by the way you're looking at me you want to do now so just, go for it"

"You have feelings for Sam"

"Yes"

"How long have you had feelings for Sam?"

"A couple of months, maybe longer"

"And have you…."

"God no" Addison said shaking her head "We kissed, 3 times, almost 4 and then after the almost I came to your office, do you remember that? You said I'd be the worst person ever"

"Yes"

"That night he asked me to be with him and I said no, because of you, because I'm not doing that to you, so can you please just forget I said anything"

"I don't think I can"

"Please Naomi, I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry I have feelings for him, I really am, I don't want to feel things for him but I do, and I'm moving on, I'm trying to move on and so is he, so just, just don't hate me ok?"

"I don't hate you" Naomi sighed "I just, I can't believe this"

"Yeah, well neither can I" Addison said quietly "I'm sorry Nae"

"Yeah, me too" Naomi said sadly before walking away.

~x~

"Oh just perfect" Addison muttered to Pete as Sam and Vanessa walked out onto his deck that evening.

"Just relax" Pete said rubbing her shoulders "And drink this" he said handing her a glass of wine.

"Hmm" she hummed, she not so subtly watched Sam and Vanessa sit together at his table drinking wine, she sighed heavily and took a gulp of hers, not long after Vanessa went back into the house, to use the bathroom she assumed, she turned to Pete and kissed him softly "How about we take this upstairs?" Addison asked brushing her hand against Pete's chest, she snapped her head over to Sam's deck as she heard a snort "Grow up Sam" she hissed.

"I didn't say a thing" he said with a laugh.

"I'll be right back" Addison said to Pete before walking over to the wall she shared with Sam "You are being pathetic" she whispered "Your girlfriend is in your house, your _girlfriend_ Sam, and your out here acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend, and you've never even been my boyfriend! Get over yourself"

"You are making an idiot out of yourself, he's still in love with Violet"

"Me and Pete know exactly what we feel and who we feel it for, I am having _fun_, something I haven't had in a very long time so will you just back the hell off"

"Tell me you don't love me" Sam said simply.

"Sam" Addison groaned "Girlfriend. In. Your. House. This is not fair on her and this is not fair on me, or Pete, goodnight Sam" she said walking straight into her house, Pete merely shrugged at him and followed her.

"That man!" Addison exclaimed dropping herself down onto the sofa and burying her face in her hands.

"Addison" Pete said softly "If you want to be with him then be with him"

"I can't be with him, you know that" Addison sighed "God, I'm sorry, we were supposed to be, sorry"

"It's ok" Pete said sitting down next to her and hugging her tightly "Addie, you need to do whats best for you, and, and you love him, you know you love him"

"Yeah" Addison whispered "I do but, Naomi, god, I went into crazy rant mode about Sam today in the break room and, she knows, she knows I have feelings for him, she knows pretty much everything, she didn't take it well Pete and, if I act on the feelings, if I let myself love him then, I'll lose her, I can't lose her Pete, she's like, she's like my sister, I can't lose her"

"But you're losing Sam, you get that right, by ignoring your feelings for him, you're losing him, do you really want to do that?"

"No" Addison whimpered "God, I'm so screwed up"

"We're all screwed up" Pete said kissing her temple "I'm gonna go, this has been, amazing Addison, it really has but, you don't need this, you need some space, to think, to _really _think, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you know I'll be here"

"I know" Addison said kissing him softly "Thank you Pete"

"You'll be fine Addie" Pete said standing up "Everything will work out"

"I really hope so" Addison sighed "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok" Pete smiled "Bye Addison"

"Bye" Addison whispered as she watched Pete leave.

~x~

"I need you to tell Addison it's ok for her to be with Sam" Pete said stepping into Naomi's office and closing the door.

"What?" Naomi laughed.

"She's a mess Naomi" Pete said sadly.

"I thought you and her were…."

"We were" Pete nodded "But I ended it, she doesn't need me complicating things in her head, she needs to breathe, Sam's treating her like she's the devil, which is pretty much breaking her heart, she loves him Naomi, and he loves her, and the only thing that's stopping them being together, is you"

"It's my best friend and my husband Pete!" Naomi exclaimed.

"He's your ex-husband Naomi" Pete sighed "Don't you want them both to be happy?"

"Of course I do but, but it's, I can't, I can't see them together that's, that's just, too weird" Naomi stuttered.

"And don't you think it was weird for Addison to see you with her brother?" Pete said with a raised eyebrow "And she didn't ignore you, she didn't hate you, she saw that he made you happy and she accepted it, and it was her who tried to protect you when she found him with someone else! She's always protecting you Nae, her not being with Sam, this is her trying to protect you and it's _killing_ her, and I, I don't know if she's going to get back from this"

"I don't know what you expect me to do Pete" Naomi said firmly.

"Get over it" Pete said simply "Learn to live with it, and tell her that"

"It's not that simple"

"Just try Naomi" Pete sighed "Do something for Addison for once" he said before leaving.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Morning" Addison said quietly as she walked into the break room where Sam, Violet and Cooper all stood eating breakfast.

"Morning" Violet and Cooper smiled, they shared a curious glance when Sam completely ignored Addison.

"Is everything ok?" Violet asked.

"Fine" Addison said tiredly "Just fine"

Outside of the break room Naomi stepped out of the elevator to see Vanessa walking out of Sam's office, she stood back and watched as she walked into the break room, she saw Addison look down at the glass in her hands.

"Hey" Vanessa smiled "So, I'll meet you back here for lunch then?"

"Sure" Sam smiled walking over and kissing her hard on the lips, they snapped apart when they heard glass break, they all watched as Addison bent down and scooped up the glass in her hands, not noticing as it scratched her skin.

"Addison!" Violet exclaimed "What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" Addison asked, she looked down at the blood on her hands "Oh, I uh, I should go and, clean this up" she said walking towards the bathroom.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Cooper exclaimed "She's been acting weird lately"

"I know" Violet muttered.

"Samuel, a word" Naomi said firmly pulling him away from Vanessa and out of the room before he could protest "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Um, eating breakfast?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Eating Vanessa's face off more like" Naomi muttered.

"Naomi, what are you talking about?" Sam exclaimed.

"Addison" Naomi said simply "She's completely in love with you and you're rubbing Vanessa in her face, she just tried to pick up broken glass with her hands Sam! She's not even on this planet at the minute!"

"You know about me and Addison" Sam said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. And I'm not happy about it. But my best friend is hurting, she is _hurting _Sam, and I don't like that, plus, her and Pete broke it off last week and he's been bugging me to accept you and her since then. She needs you Sam, and I don't like this, and I don't know if I'll be able to accept it but I don't hate her, and I don't hate you, so if you want her, just go and get her"

"Naomi I…."

"Sam, I don't want a discussion, just do it!" she exclaimed before walking away leaving Sam slightly stunned.

~x~

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sam exclaimed bursting into the women's bathroom to see Addison sat on the floor with her back against the wall, tissues pressed into her hands.

"Wha….what?" she stuttered.

"Trying to pick up glass Addison, seriously?" he said kneeling down in front of her and inspecting her hands.

"I haven't really been sleeping" she mumbled "I'm fine Sam"

"No you're not" he sighed.

"Well no, I'm not but, I, I have to be, I have to be fine" she stuttered.

"I'm sorry Addison" Sam said quietly "For the way I've been treating you, it wasn't fair of me"

"No. It wasn't" Addison said firmly.

"So uh, Naomi kind of saw the whole thing, she knows about, us"

"I know, I accidently told her" Addison mumbled "When we were in the kitchen last week, she asked why you were being off with me and I went off on a crazy rant about you and, yeah, so she knows and, she's not happy about it Sam, and that was with me _not_ being with you, can you imagine what she'd be like if I was!"

"She was the one who just made me dump Vanessa"

"Wha….what?" Addison exclaimed.

"She said that she doesn't like it, she doesn't think she will but, she doesn't hate us, and she told me, that if I want you, then I should come and get you" Sam said looking Addison directly in the eye "Addison, I love you, so much that seeing you like this, it kills me, not being with you, it kills me, thinking about someone else with his hands all over you, it _kills_ me, because I'm in love with you, and I really, really, want you"

"Sam" Addison whispered tearfully "Just kiss me"

Sam leaned towards her and kissed her tentatively "I love you" Addison whispered into his lips "I love you" she said with a sob, Sam sat down on the floor and pulled her onto his lap.

"I've got you Addie, you're ok" he whispered "We're ok"

"I love you" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I love you too" Sam said kissing her softly "We should go and clean those hands Addie"

"They're only scratched" Addison said looking them over "I'm so tired Sam"

"How about we cancel our morning patients and take a nap on the sofa in your office?"

"Sam, you don't have to…."

"Addison" he said cutting her off "Let me hold you ok?"

"Ok" Addison whispered, she kissed him softly before standing up, Sam climbed to his feet, he took her over to the sink and washed the blood from her hands.

"They'll be fine" Sam said kissing them "Like you said, only a few scratches"

"I feel like such an idiot, Violet and Cooper probably think I'm suicidal" she said with a laugh.

"No they don't" Sam smirked "Come on babe" he said leading her out.

~x~

"Hey" Sam whispered walking into Addison's darkened office to see her lying on the sofa "We don't have any patients until about 1, so we've got 3 hours ok?"

"Ok" Addison smiled "Thank you"

"It's ok" Sam said walking over to her, he kicked his shoes off and climbed onto the sofa behind her, his arms instantly wrapping around her body "I love you" he said placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I love you too" Addison smiled.

"Close your eyes Addie" he whispered stroking her hair "I'll be right here when you wake up"

"Promise me" Addison mumbled tiredly.

"I promise"

~x~

"Do we get an explanation or are we just going to accept the fact that Addison's been walking around like a zombie all week and just tried to pick up broken glass with her bare hands?" Violet asked Naomi.

"She's in love with Sam" Naomi said simply.

"Ohh, that kind of explains the ignoring him thing" Cooper nodded.

"She's in love with Sam?" Violet exclaimed "Since when?"

"I don't know" Naomi sighed "I found out she had feelings for him last week, apparently he asked her to give it a try and she said no because of me and he's been an ass to her ever since especially when she slept with Pete and…."

"She did what?" Violet exclaimed again.

"Ah uh" Naomi stuttered "They kind of started a friends with benefits thing just before Maya's wedding, because he's in love with you and she's in love with Sam and they were both feeling depressed and annoyed because they couldn't be with the people they loved so yeah, but, it meant nothing, not really"

"Oh" Violet said quietly.

"So what's going on now?" asked Cooper.

"I made Sam dump Vanessa and go and clean Addison up, I hate this, the thought of them together just, it's killing me" Naomi sighed "But, the thought of them being unhappy, that kind of kills me more, I'm just going to have to, push past it….and eat a lot of chocolate"

"I think I might join you in that" Violet said pulling some from the fridge.

~x~

Addison woke slowly a few hours later, she smiled softly as she looked down at Sam's arm, she slowly turned her body and reached up to kiss his lips softly, he stirred a little so she kissed him again, his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" he smiled.

"We should get up" she sighed.

"Yeah" he said softly "How do you feel?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Still a little tired but, good" she smiled.

"Good" he smiled back before kissing her "I've really missed you Addie"

"I've missed you too" she said snuggling further into him "I really want this to work"

"It will" Sam whispered "But you just, you have to stop caring about what other people think Addie, I know it's hard, but if you want this to work then you need to be all in, because I am, I'm so in"

"I'm in" Addison said squeezing his hand a little "I promise you, I'll never leave you again so you're kind of stuck with me"

"I love you" Sam whispered kissing her softly.

"I love you too" she smiled.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"Good morning baby" Sam said kissing the back of Addison's neck as he walked into the practice kitchen.

"Good morning" she smiled leaning back into him as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I missed you this morning, I woke up and you were gone" Sam said quietly.

"I got paged, the ovarian torsion I operated on yesterday had some complications but it's all good, I did tell you I was going y'know" she said with a laugh.

"You did?" he said turning her around and pressing her against the counter "Well, I was pretty exhausted babe"

"Aww, you getting old?" Addison teased moving her arms up to wrap around his neck.

"We're the same age Addie" Sam laughed kissing her softly.

"Shut up" she smirked kissing him again "You just can't handle me" she whispered huskily against his lips, she squealed when he lifted her up and sat her on the counter top, his lips moving across her neck and down the dip in her shirt.

"Sam" she laughed "Stop it, anyone could walk, in" she said with a slight gasp as he sucked hard on her skin "Samuel" she said grabbing his shoulders and holding them firmly, she looked into his lust filled eyes and kissed him hard on the lips, her legs wrapping around his body.

"Woah there" Cooper said as he walked into the kitchen, Addison instantly pushed Sam away "What is wrong with you people?" Cooper laughed "It's 8:30 in the morning"

"Sorry" Addison blushed slipping off the counter "Oh for…." she mumbled when her phone bleeped "Hospital" she sighed "I'll see you later ok?" she said kissing Sam softly "I love you"

"I love you too" Sam smiled kissing her again "Bye" he whispered.

"Bye" Addison smiled stepping away from him "Bye Coop"

"Bye Addison" Cooper smiled "God look at you" he laughed at Sam.

"What?" Sam smirked.

"You're all, happy or whatever" he said waving aimlessly in Sam's direction.

"I am happy or whatever" Sam mocked "I just, I wish Nae would, come around y'know? Not, not for me but, for Addie, she won't talk about it but I know she misses her"

"She'll get over it" Cooper said softly "She will"

"I really hope so" Sam sighed.

~x~

"Samuel Bennett" Sam said answering his office phone.

"_Sam, it's me"_

"Naomi" he said with surprise "Is everything ok?"

"_Can you come to St Ambrose?" she said quietly._

"What? What's wrong?"

"_Sam, just come"_

"Naomi, tell me what's wrong" he said firmly.

"_It's Addison"_

And with that his phone was slammed down, his keys were in his hand and he was racing to the hospital.

~x~

"What happened?" Sam said bursting into the waiting room on the surgical floor, Naomi had text him where to find her since he'd hung up so quickly.

"She got into an accident on the way here" Naomi said standing up to greet him "She's in surgery"

"Wha..what..what...what kind of surgery?" he panicked.

"She had a ruptured spleen Sam" Naomi said squeezing his arm "But she'll be ok, she will"

"Oh my god" Sam said dropping into a chair "Oh my god"

"Sam, she'll be ok" Naomi said sitting next to him and rubbing his back "It's Addie, of course she'll be ok"

"Hey, we just got the message" Cooper said as himself and Violet walked in "Dell is just clearing everyones patients and then he'll be here, Pete's getting a sitter for Lucas, Charlottes going to get in there for us"

"How bad is it?" Violet asked.

"She was in surgery by the time I got here" said Naomi "I'm down as her emergency contact, they wouldn't tell me much over the phone, but, as far as I know it's just routine, she's got a broken arm as well but, other than that she's ok"

"Do we know how it happened?" Cooper asked.

"Drunk driver, ran a red light" Naomi sighed.

"Drunk driver?" Violet exclaimed "It's 9 o'clock in the morning!"

"What happened with the driver?" Sam asked suddenly "Where the hell is this guy?"

"He was arrested at the scene, only had a few cuts and bruises, the police will be along later to take a statement from her"

"Oh god" Sam said hiding his face in his hands "She has to be ok, she has to, I can't do this without her, I can't, I just can't"

"Do what Sam?" Naomi asked softly.

"Live" he said simply, Naomi simply linked her fingers with his and squeezed his hand tightly.

~x~

"She's ok" Charlotte said walking into the full waiting room "Surgery went well, they're taking her through to recovery" everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"When can I see her?" Sam asked quickly.

"You can come now but she probably won't wake up for another half an hour, just two of you though" Charlotte replied.

"She'd want you there" Sam said looking at Naomi.

"I know" Naomi nodded "Come on" she said leading him away.

~x~

"Sam?" Addison mumbled groggily as she started to come around half an hour later.

"Hey, hey" he said standing up and kissing her "It's me, I'm here"

"What happened?" she croaked.

"You were in a car accident sweetie" Naomi said standing up and squeezing her hand "But you're ok, you had a ruptured spleen but the surgery went well, and you broke your arm so 6 weeks of home for you"

"Ugh" Addison groaned "What about my patients?"

"Dell can take your patients Addie" Sam said with a laugh "You had me so scared" he said kissing her forehead "Don't do that again"

"I'll try" Addison whispered "I told you I'd never leave didn't I?"

"You did" Sam smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison said softly "I'll love you even more if you go and find out when I can leave this place"

"You only woke up 5 minutes ago Addie" Sam smirked "I think it'll be a while yet"

"I know" she pouted "But maybe you can pull some strings, you can take care of me right?"

"I'll be right back" he laughed kissing her "Be good"

"I will" she smiled, Sam kissed her again before leaving the room.

"Was he ok?" Addison asked Naomi quietly.

"He was freaking out" Naomi sighed "We all were"

"Yeah, right" Addison said with a laugh.

"Addie, we were" Naomi said squeezing her hand "Don't ever doubt that"

"You and Violet have been avoiding me for weeks Nae" Addison said tearfully "I lost two friends for men, I screwed up"

"No you didn't" Naomi said softly "You didn't Addie, and you haven't lost us, you haven't, Violet's been questioning the police about the driver for the past 15 minutes, she wants him dead, and me, since I got the call Addie, it's, knowing I could have lost you, that hurts, we both understand, she gets the Pete thing, she understands, just like I understand the Sam thing, you fell in love with him, it's not a crime, and you look happy together, you really do, and it's still a little weird, but, I just want you to be happy"

"I want you to be happy too" Addison said wiping a tear from her cheek "I'm so sorry Nae, for hurting you, I'm so sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Addie" said Naomi "No more avoiding each other ok? I just want my best friend back"

"I'm right here" Addison smiled.

"Good, because I'm going to be a Grandma in 4 months and I kind of need you to stop me from freaking out"

"Well considering I have 6 weeks to kill, we can sit in my house and eat chocolate"

"Sounds like a plan" Naomi smiled.

~x~

**3 weeks later.**

"So, how are you and William?" Addison asked as she sat with Naomi on her deck.

"Hmm" Naomi sighed.

"Hmm?"

"Fife said he was in love with me"

"What?" Addison gasped.

"Yeah" Naomi sighed "And now, now I don't know what to do because, there's William and I really like him, a lot, but then Fife is just, he's a pain in the ass, but, but I just…."

"You think you love him too" Addison said softly.

"Yeah" Naomi said sighing again "What do I do?"

"You be honest" said Addison "If you love Fife, then be with Fife, don't waste time with someone else because you're scared of what everyone else will think, you'll just end up feeling twice as bad, because then you end up hurting the man you love"

"Is that how you felt? With Sam?"

"Yeah" Addison sighed "I really hurt him Nae, and I know you don't want to hurt William but if you don't love him, then you'll only end up making it worse"

"I know" Naomi whispered "I'm sorry Addie"

"What for?"

"For being the reason you had to hurt him"

"You weren't the reason, I was" Addison said softly.

"Hmm" Naomi sighed "Are you ok now? You and Sam?"

"Yeah" Addison smiled "We're ok, we're, we're great, he's being really overprotective but I guess that's understandable"

"Yeah" Naomi said softly "I've never seen him like this, or you, I've known you both just as long and, I've never seen you like this"

"We're just, different now" Addison shrugged "Older, wiser, different, he did love you Nae, just like I loved Derek, don't think he didn't love you, I really don't want you to…."

"I know" Naomi said softly "I know, I know he did"

"Hey, what are you girls talking about?" Sam asked walking out onto the deck.

"Stuff" they both replied.

"Stuff, well, that clears that up" he said with a laugh "You staying for dinner Nae?"

"No, I have to go, I said I'd go and see Maya" Naomi said standing up "You're looking good Addie" she said kissing her cheek "I'll call you later?"

"Ok" Addison smiled "Thanks for coming"

"My pleasure" Naomi smiled "Bye Sam" she said kissing his cheek before leaving.

"So, how are you feeling?" Sam asked taking the seat next to Addison and stroking her hand.

"I'm fine Sam" she smiled "A little bored, want to get back to work"

"3 weeks Addie, 3 weeks and you'll be back" he smiled kissing her cheek, Addison turned her head and captured his lips in a deep kiss.

"Ugh, I hate that I can't have sex yet" she mumbled "I want you"

"I want you too" Sam whispered "3 weeks, 3 weeks and we'll see how you feel ok?"

"These 3 weeks better go fast" she mumbled.

"Come on Addie" Sam laughed standing up and holding out his hand "Let's go and have some dinner"

"Sam" Addison said as he pulled her up.

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Sam smiled kissing her softly.

~x~

**3 weeks later.**

"Oh my god" Addison panted.

"Oh, my, god" Sam panted from beside her "That was, incredible"

"It really was" Addison said rolling half on top of his body and kissing him hard on the lips, their legs tangling together "So worth the wait"

"Absolutely" Sam grinned kissing her "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I promise" she smiled "I feel as good as new, which is why we're calling in sick tomorrow and spending the entire day doing very naughty naughty things" she whispered huskily.

"Oh yeah?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "You wanna show me some of these naughty things?" Addison merely grinned at him and shuffled down beneath the covers, showing Sam some very naughty things.

~x~

"So, you and Sam were both sick yesterday huh?" Naomi asked as herself and Violet slipped into Addison's office unannounced.

"Uh yeah, food poisoning, I cooked" Addison stuttered.

"Oh so it wouldn't have something to do with the fact that you had your cast taken off and you're officially off recovery time?" Violet asked with a smirk.

"I am not going to dignify that question with an answer" Addison said simply, avoiding their eyes a little.

"Ok, we have 10 minutes before we have to get to work, now are we going to play this back and forth game or are you going to spill it?" Naomi smirked.

"Naomi, are you _sure_ you want me to do that?" Addison asked.

"I can pretend it's not Sam" Naomi shrugged.

"Fine" Addison groaned "We didn't come into work yesterday because I was cleared from my surgery and my broken arm and we did many many naughty dirty things, you happy?"

"What kind of naughty things?" Violet asked.

"Violet!" Addison exclaimed.

"What?" Violet laughed "Come on, give us something to work with here"

"Ok, we may have googled sex positions" Addison said sheepishly "Viennese Oyster, that's all I'm saying"

"Viennese Oyster" Naomi smirked, Addison sighed, she tapped away on her computer and turned the screen to them.

"Woah" they both said simply.

"Jeez Addison, you're bendy" Violet said with a slight shudder.

"And in a considerable amount of pain right now" Addison said with a laugh "Anyway, get to work"

"Going" Naomi and Violet laughed, within seconds of leaving they stepped back in again.

"Addison, why is Sam limping?" Violet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Addison smirked.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
